


Shiro's Gary Stu Addiction

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gaming, Gary Stus, Gen, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Shiro has an addiction guys, Shiro watched too much anime growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: He's always making them for M&M games and it's fucking insane.





	Shiro's Gary Stu Addiction

The gang sat down to play Monsters & Mana with the coalition and Shiro made another Gary Stu with his own name. This time he was a mage warrior who watched his whole family die in a dragon attack so he's scared of dragons but won't admit it. He's a stubborn SOB with many talents who is epic and amazing and loved by all but he's very humble and sad and needs someone to take care of so he can forget his own problems.

"Quiznak dammit Shiro he's just your last character only this one's another class," Allura said.

"Doesn't it get boring playing the same guy over and over again?" Hunk asked.

"Fuck no, what's so wrong about living the life I always wanted?" Shiro said, and honestly he had a point because what good is fantasy and gaming without the escapism bit? Maybe this is Shiro's way of coping with having a shitty past with dead parents and a disease and stuff. Keith, Pidge, and Lance backed Shiro up even though they secretly find some of his tragic Gary Stus kind of eyerolly. Like the one who was almost attacked by feral space hogs until a handsome blonde mullet guy saved him but then he died when the hogs ate him.

So the game went on and Shiro's character died only for him to bring his twin Hiro out. Because that's what Shiro does every time his character dies and everyone's just used to it by now.


End file.
